


Florian at the window.

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Windows - Freeform, also Windows TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Breinne is interviewing a potential new team member for Kingsguard Security.  It's an AU of "Measure In Love", what I thought was going to happen after Chapter 3.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Florian at the window.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthecenteroftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthecenteroftheworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Measure in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378623) by [dancinginthecenteroftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthecenteroftheworld/pseuds/dancinginthecenteroftheworld). 



The first day back to work after a weekend was always a little bit rough. Yesterday had been very relaxing. Brienne had made herself an enormous breakfast, then took the subway down town to the Museum of Art. 

Brienne had always loved the artists who favored romantic themes and saturated “Age of Heros” colors. Her favorite was the life-size “Blue Knight” with her helmet in her hands and her mysterious expression. It was right next to the (much more popular) enormous canvas of “Florian and Jonquil.” A painted Jonquil leaned voluptuously out her upstairs window to exchange a single perfect flower for Florian’s song. 

Yesterday, a gaggle of teen girls had been arguing whether the model for Jonquil had been more or less pretty than the model who posed for Florian. Somehow, the museum guard had not bothered to shush them.

Brienne glanced out her actual office window. The sun was out, and the mid-morning traffic was starting to taper off. Smith take it, she missed the view of Blackwater Bay.  _ Stupid developers, stupid architects… _

The golden nudist was not perched in his usual spot in his tacky red-and-gold boudoir of a living room. (clearly some overpaid designer thought it was still the ‘80s) She used his absence as an opportunity to stretch. It was time to focus, time to get the knots in her shoulders out so she’d be able to sit still and video conference. There were fifty minutes blocked out on her calendar...

She folded herself into Downward Wolf, then slowly shifted her body to a plank position, then a very slow controlled bend of her arms that brought her nose to the floor. She straightened her arms and let her spine stretch out into the Sand Snake pose. 

Across the street, Naked Man was still missing. Excellent. She could do this interview without being distracted by someone who spent his money on real estate instead of trousers.  _ Naked Man seemed friendly enough, but why didn’t the Crone step up and smack some sense into him? _

Never mind that. She stood up, snagged her navy suit jacket off the hanger, and settled it over her pink blouse. She did a quick check that her hair wasn’t doing anything ridiculous before she clicked to start the video conference. 

“Jaime Lannister” wasn’t online yet, but that was alright, she had a few minutes to review her notes. Kingsguard Security wanted to bring in someone for more elaborate social engineering attempts.  _...someone who could think on his feet … successfully pose as an executive…  _

The black blankness of the meeting window lit up with a golden-haired god. The man’s pale green shirt had been perfectly pressed, and perfectly chosen to emphasize green eyes. She had no idea how men picked out neckties, but the result was also perfect, with an artistically asymmetric knot.  _ How much time did he spend getting his curly hair to do exactly that thing, which somehow put her in mind of Jonquil, leaning out her open window?  _

“Ms Tarth?” he asked, in a warm voice with the exact upper-crust pronunciation you would expect from someone with _ that  _ university on his resume.  _ Did he sing? Perhaps someone could paint this man as Florian, with the lute... _

Brienne closed her mouth, and made herself smile. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Mr. Lannister. Your resume is impressive, and Renly wants to know why we can’t bring you on board tomorrow. He’s getting ahead of things, so first I’d like to get an idea of how you would fit in with our team.”

“Call me Jaime, please. I’ll be happy to answer all your questions...” His grin was charming, and slightly over the top for a job interview. “...about my skills and job experience.” The red wall behind him in his camera view looked familiar, but she couldn’t think where.

“Alright, Jaime.” She glanced at her list, and back up to the screen where her eyes caught on his jaw line and perfectly trimmed beard. “I’m Breinne.”

Her pencil rolled away from her fingers and dropped off the desk to the carpet, so she leaned sideways to collect it. 

Across the street, Naked Man was back on his ridiculous sofa, wearing a green shirt and facing an open laptop. He was clearly in a video conference, although it didn’t seem to have given him a reason to put on any pants.

Brienne felt her brain overheat and flash to a blank blue screen. She’d have to check his resume, but wasn’t Lannister’s home address over  _ there _ , on  _ that _ floor, in a unit facing in  _ this _ direction... _ Fuck. _

Naked Jaime Lannister clearly had exactly the sort of ridiculous self-confidence to call into a job interview with no pants!  _ Of course _ he could stroll into a client site and introduce himself as “Jaime Stone, from the branch office, and I have an appointment at three…” He was exactly what the team needed, and Renly was probably typing up his offer letter right now.

She sighed, and sat up to face the camera and read her list of questions. On screen, Jaime was looking to one side, as if something had distracted him.  _ The man’s profile needed to be painted as Florian, gazing longingly up to Jonquil in her window. _

“Jaime, can you tell me about a surprise social or business situation where you have needed to improvise or work without a script?”

_ Brienne wondered what she had done in a previous life to deserve this. She was going to have to go to work every day, knowing way way too much about her new co-worker, and what he was hiding under his business-casual polo shirt and khaki pants. Eyes up, Brienne! _


End file.
